The Ultimate Weapon Of XIII: Xenon
by Corruption Ain Morte
Summary: Xemnas has a new lab and he decided to create a human being to be a ultimate weapon. As this being awaken, he will learn the ways of how the Organization XIII works. But then later on, Xemnas starts to have feelings for this being but they will slowly develop. Xemnas x Xenon (I don't know much of Kingdom Hearts but I will do my best to make this story good.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: New Ultimate Weapon Creation: Xenon_

 _-Xemnas' Lab-_

 _In a cold, well lit room, filled with tables of bottles, chemicals, microscopes, Xemnas was sitting down on a chair, working on a computer that was connected to a chamber laying next to him. "Soon…my new creation will be awake… I wonder what I should call him…" He looked at the chamber as inside there a man about his height, his hair was short but the hair length went down on his neck, eyelashes were long as his eyes were closed, his torso was built to perfect, abs was 8 pack, everything that Xemnas made on this man. He leaned on the chamber, looking at the man, thinking of a name for him. "Hmm…maybe…Xes? No. Maybe…Baxter? Hmm…" "How about Xenon?" Xemnas turned his attention to Vexen who was smiling like a mad scientist. "Xenon? That's a rare name I never heard of." "Yes, Your Lordship. I figured it could be a special name to you and you only. Seeing you, you look like you need abit of help." Xemnas looked back at his creation as he rubbed the glass softly. "Hmm…Xenon huh? That should be a perfect name for him." Vexen came closer as he looked at the man. "I thought you would make him look like you." "And have everyone get confused with him as they will think he is me? No thank you." Vexen chuckled as he sat on the chair next to Xemnas. "So, how far did you get to?" "Well, his powers will be based on dark powers. He has my blood and the Heartless monsters we deal with. Plus, he will learn his surroundings" "Xemnas…you worked hard to create a man who can help us destroy Sora…but what's with him having Heartless power?" Xemnas chuckled and smiled. "It's a suprize. I plan to test him with Demyx when the time is right." Xemnas roll through some files and clicked on a few things as Vexen pointed at a file and Xemnas added it to the main file._

 _-A Few Hours Later-_

 _Xemnas looked at the man in the chamber as he smiled. "The time is now... Sora will never defeat us with my beautiful creation…my ultimate secret weapon…" He pressed a button as steam came out of the chamber and it slowly opened. "Arise…Xenon." The steam disappeared as the man called Xenon softly groaned as he slowly arose, rubbed his head as he opened his blue eyes. "Where….where am I?" Xemnas leaned in, looking at him "Xenon." Xenon turned his head to Xemnas and quickly back away alittle as Xemnas held a hand up. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." "Who are you? Where am I?" "Your name is Xenon. You are Number 15 of the Organization XIII. You can consider a Secret Ultimate Weapon to me. I am your Master. I am called Xemnas. You will refer me as Master." Xenon listened to Xemnas as he nodded. "Master." "Very good" Xemnas stood up as he reach out to Xenon. "Take my hand. I got some clothes that will fit you." Xenon looked down at himself, seeing himself naked as he looked up and took his Master's hand as Xemnas helped him out of the chamber. "Secret…Weapon…me?" Xemnas nodded as he took Xenon to his bedroom. "You will obey every order I give you. If I am not present, my right hand; Saix will give you orders to do that will be from me." Xenon followed, holding onto Xemnas' hand as he nodded. "I see. I will obey every order you say, Master. I will do my best to serve you." Xemnas smiled as they entered his bedroom._

 _-Xemnas Bedroom-_

 _Xenon was standing between the bed and closet that Xemnas was digging around as he watched him. "Master…what is it you are looking for?" Xemnas didn't say nothing as he measured Xenon's waistline, muttering to himself. Xenon continued to watch as Xemnas found what he was looking for and started putting the item on Xenon. "These pants fit you. They're perfect." He pushed Xenon to a tall mirror as Xenon was wearing some black pants that actually did fit him. Xemnas smiled at himself knowing he did a good job on his creation as looked at Xenon through the mirror. "They look good on you." "Thank you, Master." Xenon looked at Xemnas. " Master…if I may…I still have questions.." "I know you do, but now is not the time. It's getting late so we must sleep." Xemnas took his hand again and slide the covers down as he sat Xenon down. "Your bed…will be my bed. You will always sleep here with me. Understand?" Xenon nodded as he slid himself in bed, pulling the blankets up. Xemnas went to the other side and got in bed as well as he turned off the lamp and the moonlight shined in the room. He looked at Xenon and smiled at him. "Good night, Xenon." Xemnas closed his eyes, pulling close to him as Xenon laid there, letting his Master hold him. "Goodnight…Master." He smiled and drifted into a deep sleep._


	2. Entering Number 14 and 13

_Chapter 2: Entering Number 14and 13: Xion and Roxas_

-Xemnas' Bedroom-

As the sun rose up, the light of the sun brighten Xemnas' room, awaking Xenon as he slowly opened his eyes, not seeing his Master in the bed. "…Master?" He sat up looking around as he sat a door open with a figure in the room. He got out of bed and leaned in, hearing voices. "So this is your report, Xion?" "Yes, Lord Xemnas. It would seem Sora is having other people hunt us down." Xemnas chuckled as he looked at his door, seeing Xenon peeking in as he smirked and drew his attention back at Xion. "Xion, there's someone I want you to meet." Xion tilted her head as Xemnas got up and open the door, looking at Xenon who back up and bow his head. "Ah, I'm sorry for spying, Master. I just woke up and heard your voice along with another." Xemnas chuckled as he took Xenon and walked him infront of Xion as she stood up, reaching out her hand to him. "Hello. You must be this weapon I have been hearing about. I am Number 14: Xion. And you are?" Xenon looked at Xemnas as Xemnas nodded at him to present his name. "I am Xenon, Number 15. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Xenon spoke as he took her hand, shaking it softly. Xion smiled and giggled. 'I hope Xemnas will go easy on him…' Xemnas sat back down on his chair along with Xenon sitting next to him on a chair that was place next for him."Xion, is there anything else that goes along with your report?" Xion drew her attention back at Xemnas. "Ah, well, Demyx once again failed his mission and almost got captured by Sora." This made Xemnas very upset as he sighed deeply, looking down in disappointment. Xenon watched and listened as he joined the conversation. "Master…who is Sora?" Xemnas patted Xenon's head not letting him worry about Sora for the time being. Enon blushed slightly as he nuzzled his Master's hand. Xion smiled a the two of them as she bowed. "I shall continue my report with further notice, Lord Xemnas." "Very well, Xion. You are dismissed." Xion left the room as Xenon looked at Xemnas. "Master…are there more like her?" "If you mean by more members of the Organization XIII, then yes. Like me, I am Number 1 and the Leader of this pact.' Xenon nodded and pointed to himself. "And I am 15…but I am known as a Secret Weapon." Xemnas put his finger on his lips, chuckling. "You are my Secret Weapon, Xenon. You will be needed if I call upon you. Remember that." Xenon nodded. 'I wonder who this Sora person is. He sounds like a true threat to the Organization XII.' "Xenon. I have something for you to do." Xenon turn his attention to Xemnas. "Yes, Master?" "I'm going to test your cooking skills. I want you to make me something sweet. Whatever it is, I'll eat it. Just make sure it isn't burnt." Xenon nodded and stood up, leaving and heading towards the kitchen. Xemnas watched him leave as he sighed. "…I do enjoy him near me. He acts like a cat sometimes…and Cats love their owners."

-Kitchen-

Xion was in the kitchen alongside with Roxas as they were having a normal conversation. Xenon entered as Roxas turned his attention to him. "Oh. So that's him, Xion?" Xion turned as well and nodded. "Yep. Number 15: Xenon. Xemnas' Secret Weapon." Roxas chuckled lightly and sipped some of his milk he had in a glass. "Secret Weapon huh… that doesn't sound right to me." "Roxas!" Xenon just stared at them as he went around to the other side and grabbed a cooking book off the shelf. Xion pouted, thinking Roxas hurt him as she glared at Roxas. "Why do you have to be mean? You're just like Axel." "Hey hey hey. I am not like Axel." "Yes, you are because you two are so close to each other like you're twin brothers or something." Xenon was already mixing in ingredients to make a Strawberry Cake as he listened to them with a small smile on his face. "Damn I, Roxas. Say you're sorry!" "Xion. It's alright. I do not feel hurt from Roxas. So it's alright." Xenon reassured Xion as she calmed down and sighed. "Alright, Xenon. If you say so." Roxas looked at Xenon and sighed. "Since you already know my name, yeah…my name is Roxas. I'm Number 13. I' a Keyblader just like Xion here." Xion grumbled. "I wish I had different powers." Xenon bowed his head in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet someone else in the XII as am I am part of." Roxas made a suprized but straight face at the respect Xenon was giving him. "Well, fuck me sideways. You were right, Xion. He does have good respect." "Told you." Xenon smiled as the cake was done and he took it out of the oven and started decorating it.

-Xemnas' Office-

Xenon came back with a small plate of Strawberry cake as he set the plate down and sat on his knees next to Xemnas. "Your cake is ready, Master. I hope I done well." Xemnas leaned over Xenon, looking at him. "We will see, now won't we?" Xemnas leaned back and picked up the plate as h too the bite, scoop up a small piece of cake and bit it, chewing it. Xenon watched in worried thinking he did horrible but then his eyes widen when he saw Xemnas make a smile. "Mm. Not bad. I actually like it." He patted Xenon's head and chuckling. "You will be rewarded soon. As of now, go and tak e a walk around the building. Meet more of our people here in the XII. I'm sure they will love to meet you." Xenon nodded and got up and left. Xemnas was pleased.


	3. Entering Number 12 and 7

_Hello everyone! I am back making stories once again! I am terribly sorry that I have been for so long since last year. I have been busy with family issues and been taking a long break. I needed to take a long break due to my family and things that have been happening since then. As a deep apologly, I give you Chapter 3 of the Kingdom Hearts story._

 _Chapter 3: Entering Number 12 and 7: Larxene and Saix_

 _-Balcony, Daytime-_

 _Xenon was sitting in a chair, looking up at the sky. He sighed as he turned, facing a small table, looking at his hand. "...I will serve my Master to no end. That I promise." He closed his had tight as he smiled alittle. Suddenly a black cat jumped onto the table as Xenon looked at the cat and saw it had a note in it's mouth. The cat set it down and meow at Xenon as it laid down infront of him. "Hmm? For me? Um...thank you." Xenon took the note and read it._

 _"Xenon, I'm sure my cat Leon has already gave you this letter. Here are your orders for today..._

 _1\. Clean my office and room -Everything must be cleaned-_

 _2\. Take a bath before night falls_

 _3\. Make dinner for others_

 _4\. Wait for me in my bedroom_

 _You don't have to do everything in order. Just make sure you finish them before the night comes. I'll see you soon. -Xemnas-"_

 _Xenon smiled, seeing that Xenmas left somewhere and that he wrote him a note of simple orders. As usual, Xemnas would give Xenon simple plain orders. "Hmm... the most important one will be to feed everyone or everyone will be hungry for the whole day. Right, let's get on it then." Just before Xenon stood up... "Hey. You're Xemnas' creation aren't you?" Xenon looked around, hearing a different female voice other than Xion's voice. "Who's there?" "Hehe...geez, you don't hard enough do you?" A black hooded cloak jumped down infront of Xenon as he took a small step back. "Who are you?" The hooded person shook her head as she unveil herself with a smirk. "I'm Larxene. Number 12. Geez, you look like Xemnas but you completely utterly patheitc. What makes Xemnas think you can possibly be a Secert Weapon to us to help us kill Sora? Either your "Master" is stupid or he has a good reason." Xenon slowly frown at Larxene, not understanding what she was talking about. Larxene smirked and chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? God, you're completely useless. You don't know or believe you're a Secert Weapon to the Organization XIII? Haha. Then you really are an idiot. Pointless. Helpless." Xenon growled lowly and began to charge at Larxene until an arm stopped him. Xenon looked at a blue haired man who was standing between him and Larxene. "That's enough, Larxene. You better stop giving Xenon trouble or I will direct you to the Superior." Larxene jumped back alittle in suprized. "Ah! Saix?! Since when did you get here?!" Saix turned his head as his yellow eye looked at Xenon. "Are you alright, Xenon?" "Ah, yes. Thank you sir." Xenon nodded in thanking Saix. Saix smiled at Xenon as he brought his attention back to Larxene. "Xenon. I'm sure Superior gave you instructions on what to do today." "Ah, yes. He did." "Then you must do you work so he will not be upset at you. You are very important to everyone in the Organization XIII...especially more important to Superior." Xenon smiled at Saix. "Now get going. I'll report this to Superior when he returns from his meeting. Now get going." "Ah, yes sir!" "Heh... call me Saix. You and I will get better acquainted in the close future." smiled Saix. Xenon nodded and then bowed as he ran off along with Leon following him as Saix was left to deal with_ _Larxene. "_ _Larxene...You are a fool to pick a fight with him." "Heh. Me? Pick a fight? What about you? You randomly appeared out of no where like a ghost and defended him. I would of love to see him attack me...but you know what? He can't even fight. Please...what kind of weapon is he to us? How can he helpful to us? Xemnas is the fool to create a look-alike of him to serve him like a puppy and to think he can help us kill Sora." Saix frowned angrily but maintain his cool. "You have no one right to say what Superior is doing with Xenon. Xenon will slowly know what our main reason is towards Sora. Also, his training will be coming soon for him to fight with us. I trust Superior's judgement of this. If you don't like, then I advise you tostay out of Superior's way." "Who are you to tell me what to do? Ha! You are fool as well, Saix. That boy is never going to be useful and you know it. ou just don't want to hurt his feelings. ...Which reminds me, does he even have a heart?"_ _Larxene smirked at the question as Saix growled lowly. "I'm pretty sure Superior arranged him something to make him have feelings...or a way to feel."_ _Larxene Laughed at what Saix just said and started to walk away. "Whatever Saix. God, I'm surrounded by idiots."_

 _Forgive me if this chapter was way too short. The next chapter will be longer_


End file.
